Charley Dawkins
by fireynight
Summary: Inspired by Kikane's drawings on deviantart. xxx Charley steals a ring 0.o FIN   link to Kikane's comic thingy.
1. Chapter 1

Charles Dawkins

Dodger was proud. He looked at the new recruit with curious interest as the ragged boy surveyed his new surroundings.

The door swung open as Master Charley Bates strutted into the small house the gang of pickpockets were currently residing in. Dodger smiled as he thought of his and Charley's secret relationship. Turning to the sausages he was cooking for himself and the other boys, he absent-mindedly listened to the conversation the other two boys had just initiated.

"'Ello. I haven't seen your face 'round 'ere before. You new?"

"Yes. My name is Oliver. Oliver Twist."

"Nice to meet you Oliver! I'm Charles, Charles _Dawkins._ Nonetheless, you can call me Charley!"

Dodger froze. He could practically feel the vibrations of Charley's over-excited hand shake move through the floor. **What is he playin' at?** He thought. **Dawkins? That ain't his surname. Must be a mistake…**

"Oh! That's an exquisite ring you're wearing Mister Dawkins."

"Why _thank-you _Oliver! It's rather new; nevertheless I am already quite attached to it. Don't you just adore the metal work?"

… **Hang on. Ring? Dawkins?... **Dodger snapped out of his thoughts and gave a somewhat meaningful glare at Charley who had extended his arm to Oliver, showing off a rather striking ring on… his left ring finger.

"Charley!" He barked. "We (however much you think we are) are _not married!_ Where'd you get that ring!?" Charley wasn't listening. "_Charley!_"

"I… I… I found it?"

"You _stole _it didn't you!? You cheeky prig! _I didn't give it to you. _Therefore, it _does not count!_ Charley? Are you listening to me?"

However, it was quite clear that Charley was not listening to him, as he wandered over to the burning sausages humming the wedding march tune quietly under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon the other pickpockets had arrived and Dodger was arguing quietly with Charley.

"Take it off!"

"Why?"

"'Cause it's not yours!"

"You just want to wear it yourself!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"_Charley Bates take that ring off!_"

"_Fine!_ But I'm keeping it!"

Charley looked down at his ring. He then tugged hard at the ring on his finger, however there was not much point as the ring didn't move from the position it was in before.

"Charley!"

"It ain't coming off!"

"Come here!"

Dodger then yanked the ring.

"OW!"

"It ain't coming off!"

"That's what I said!"

"Butter."

"You're not going to _eat_ my finger!"

"Don't be an idiot Charley."

No matter how they tried to get the ring off it would not dislodge from Charley's finger. "I think it likes me." Said Charley. It was not long before Fagin arrived as well and before they knew it they were eating.

"Charley my dear. What is on your finger?"

**Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Other hand. Show him the other hand. **Charley held up the opposite hand. "Nothing's on my hand Fagin."

"Other hand."

Charley winced. Dodger slunk out of the room, leaving poor Charley to deal with it by himself.

"Dodger! Where are you going? Get back 'ere!"

Charley smirked as Dodger was pulled back into the room. "Charley! Hand, _now!_" Charley held up his hand and looked sorrowfully at the ring. "Where'd you get that from?"

"Found it." He mumbled.

"Give it here."

"Can't get it off."

"Why do you have it on any way?"

"Didn't want to lose it."

"What a waste of money."


	3. Chapter 3

"How'd we get it off?"

"I don't know."

"We've tried everythin'!"

"I know."

"Do you think…?"

"Charley! _Shut your trap!_"

"Sorry. I'll go talk to Oliver."

I didn't mean to snap at him. It's the whole _ring_ business. I never really thought of getting Charley a ring…

I would've got a nicer one.

Not second hand, or stolen. It would be a ring all of Charley's own. Sure, I would've nicked the money to buy it, but it's better than stealing the actual ring itself. Isn't it?

I looked over to where an unusually glum Charley sat talking to Oliver; well, more being talked _at._ But you get my point.

I thought of ways to explain the ring to other curious prigs and… Bill. Now I thought of it, it _was _kinda like a secret engagement. Ha. Not that bad, but I won't be telling _Bill_ that! He'd kill me! Though it's not exactly a secret that he wants to do that anyway. The more I thought about the 'secret engagement' theory, the more I liked it. The only thing I'd have to do was make it official. Do I want to? Will _Charley_ want to?? Heck, I'm being an idiot. Of course Charley wants to! He was the one who stole the ring in the first place so he could _pretend_ that it was true. But… As I've said before… Do _I_ want to???


	4. Chapter 4

Dodger had worked hard the past fortnight. However, no one knew. He was planning to take Charley somewhere, probably the park, and get him some proper food. He knew this was going to be difficult. Propose to Charley? It was odd, but the whole relationship was odd. They could be executed for this; it was a crime against God! But he knew this was the right thing. He loved Charley. That's all there was too it. And besides, God didn't favour the poverty ridden pickpockets anyway.

"What's going on Dodge?" They were sat in a small patch of green near one of the richer neighbourhoods in the east end of London.

"What d'ya mean?"

"We've never done this before! What's going on? Oh God! You're not leaving are ya? Don't go anywhere with Bill! I don't want you to go!"

"Don't be stupid Charley! I was actually gonna propose to you!"

"What?"

Dodger hadn't meant to say but the sight of Charley getting upset like that lead to him slipping up. He got down on one knee and continued to do it properly, as he had intended.

"Charley… I love ya more than anything, no matter what anyone says. I suppose the ring gave me a bit of a push into realising. Charles Bates… Would you marry me?"

Charley let a girlish squee rip out of lips as he tackled Dodger to the grassy turf. "I thought you'd never ask!"


End file.
